


One Night Stand

by Chantell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Eating out, F/M, Moaning, One Night Stands, knife, pussy eating, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantell/pseuds/Chantell





	One Night Stand

Emily moaned loudly as Adam pressed his rough tongue to her sensitive clit, her legs were shaking wildly. She had already orgasmed 2 times, and more to cum. "Ohh Adam! More please! Fuck my ass please!!" She exclaimed, she sounded like a whore. 

Adam grinned, he took his face away from her wrecked pussy. "I have an idea, get on your stomach." He said and took a pocket knife from his jean pocket. Emily rolled on to her stomach and pushed her ass out, "Please..do something!" She said and closed her eyes.

Adam pressed the knife to her back, he slid it across. He let the blood drip onto her asshole, Emily winced. "Uh! Wh-whats going on!!?" She said, her voice a mix of pain and pleasure. Adam used his finger to rub the blood on her puckered asshole, "You'll see.." he said, he took his jeans and boxers off and lined his erect dick to her bloody hole. 

He pushed in slowly, her wet tight heat sucking his cock up. He rubbed his finger on her cut and rubbed it on the half of his erection that wasn't being sucked up, he spread the deep red liquid on him. He continued pushing into her, Emily groaned quietly and grabbed the bed sheet.

Soon he was all the way pushed inyo her, "Ready?". He was taking deep breaths, the tightness of her walls was too much. "I've been ready," Emily says in a strained voice, the huge bone in her was overwhelming. The pleasure was crazy, but the pain was equally crazy. 

Adam started thrusting into her at a inhuman speed, he was making the headboard bang against the wall. His huge girth was going in and out of her small ass. "Oh! Oh! Ohh!!!" Adam moaned, her hole was choking his cock. "I-i'm about to!" Emily moaned, then she experienced the most pleasurable orgasm ever. Her legs were shaking, her ass milking Adams meat.

Adam cummed, his sperm hitting her walls. The force was almost to much, he quickly pulled out. His fluids and her blood started spilling out of her ass, Emily collapsed on the bed. Her body was sore, mostly her pussy, but also her ass. Her eyes fluttered shut, she was exhausted. 

Adam used a tissue to wipe his dick off, he threw the tissue in the trashcan. He looked over at Emily, he looked at her wound he had inflicted. He got another tissue and wiped the remaining drops of blood off. Quickly, he put his boxers and jeans on. He grabbed his pocket knife and opened the hotel door, he took one last glance at her, then left.


End file.
